


the rest of forever

by nightwashed



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Post-War, Smitten Adora, Surprises, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings, catra tries something new!!, they're both soft i couldn't not make them soft for this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-02
Updated: 2020-08-02
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:40:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25658326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nightwashed/pseuds/nightwashed
Summary: Adora has been trying to ask Catra to move out with her, but doesn't know how to broach the topic. So she tries... showing her instead. It's not her fault she's always preferred action to talking.
Relationships: Adora/Catra (She-Ra)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 141





	the rest of forever

Adora is on a mission. 

Or, she’s _been_ on a mission, to be more precise. She just hasn’t gotten around to fulfilling it because of reasons. She blames it on her forgetfulness, or her full plate, or anything she can use to leverage her excuses. 

She’s tried. She’s tried plenty of times but the words could never find their way out, still painfully clutched in the corners of her heart. Words, in her defense, are hard. Pesky, multifaceted things they are. She could say one thing and Catra might think she means another, or she could stumble over her words and get the sentiment all wrong and Catra might look at her with that confused pinch between her brows and it’d be ruined.

How does one go about _asking_ , anyway?

_Hey, Catra, what do you think about living with me? Alone?_

_Do you want to move out of the castle with me?_

_Do you want to make a home together?_

They all feel like mini mountains that rise over her chest, over her antsy heart. How would Catra react? Would it be a big deal to her, just as it is for Adora? Would she roll her eyes with that signature Catra-smirk and say, _I go wherever you go?_ Would she need time to think about it?

Adora doesn’t think she can fret more than she already has, but her nerves become so much more mortifying as she clenches the key in her pocket like a vice.

Action has always been easier for her. _Why_ has action always been so much more easier for her? Sure, it’s all she ever really knew growing up and Catra understands that more than anybody. But _this?_ Would she understand this?

When she gets to the castle she finds Catra up in her room. She’s sitting on the chair in front of the vanity when Adora walks in, head bunched into her shoulders as she ravenously stuffs her face with custard. 

“Mm, you’re back,” she turns to her, speaking around a mouthful of the creamy dessert. 

Adora smiles easily as she approaches her, her fingers twitching at her sides. “Hey, whatcha got there?” 

“Perfuma made custard,” she says, scooping another spoonful into her mouth. “I can’t believe we’ve never had custard.”

“It’s good, right?” Adora presses her hands over her shoulders and bends over so that they’re cheek to cheek. Catra lifts a brow at her and Adora opens her mouth in return. Catra immediately hugs the bowl to her chest. 

“No way, get your own.”

“But you’ve already had like 4 bowls!” Adora gestures to the array of bowls littering the vanity, but Catra only hunches around the bowl and gives a valiant shake of her head. 

“You would have gotten some if you weren’t off doing whatever it is that you were doing,” she says, poking at the custard with her spoon, then tilts her head at her. “What were you doing, anyway?” 

“Nothing,” Adora blurts before she can think better of it. She sinks her teeth into her lip and clears her throat. “Actually… there’s, um, something I want you to see.”

“What?” she asks, then peers up at her with narrowed eyes. “Why do you look like that?”

“Why do I look like what?” 

“I dunno. Jumpy.”

“Just come out with me for a sec,” she says, and Catra shoves as much of the dessert as she can into her mouth before getting up to grab her jacket off of the coat rack. 

While they originally had separate rooms in the castle, they ended up seeking each other out every night and eventually made Adora’s room their own. A gentle smile curves around her lips as she thinks, _we don’t have to sneak around anymore. We don’t have to compromise anything anymore._

It makes the key in her pocket feel lighter. 

Adora presses a wet kiss over Catra’s puffy cheeks as they make their way out and laughs something hardy as she tries to shove her face away while restraining her own need to laugh. 

“Don’t do that when I’m eating!” 

“But you’re so cute.”

“I will bite you,” Catra mutters, but she leans into Adora when she throws her arm around her shoulders and Adora can see her hiding a tiny smile into her chest. She presses her own smile into Catra’s hair. 

“It’s not like I mind that,” she retorts slyly, and watches with delight as Catra looks up at her with wide eyes and a furious blush spreading across her cheeks. 

“ _Oh my god_ , you — shut up!”

They ride Swift Wind to the location that Adora has more than memorized by now. She has to evade all of Catra’s questions about where they’re going the whole way there, her stomach fluttering with nerves the closer they get. But then Catra digs her chin into her shoulder and lets out a tiny little huff that tingles over Adora’s ear, and it’s such a Catra thing to do that it has her instantly relaxing against her.

She’s sure of this. Of them.

They arrive in front of a small house and Adora doesn’t look at Catra until she unlocks the door and braces herself for some sort of reaction, but Catra doesn’t say anything. She just stands in front of the door and looks at the doorway like it might be a portal to another dimension. She seems timid, hands holding her elbows and looking at Adora with a question brewing in the furrow of her brow, but never once voicing it. 

Slowly, she walks inside and takes in the blank walls and wooden floorboards and white ceiling. Her steps are small and hesitant as she ventures further inside. Adora wants to wrap her in her arms and hold her close, but it feels like all she can do is watch her. 

Catra lays out a hand and skims it over the wall, and the banister of the stairs, and the countertops and the stove and the closets in the kitchen. She peers inside and closes them gently, as though they were something precious. Then, she heads further inside to look at the other rooms. Like she knows, like she understands without a single word.

Adora watches her with air stripped right out of her lungs, the key in her hand growing soft and wet and hot. The house is bare of furniture, but watching Catra take it all in — it ties the house together so beautifully, so holistically, so perfectly. 

It feels so indescribably right. 

Adora walks over to the room she’s in, what could be _their_ room. Theirs.

She comes over and wraps her arms around Catra’s waist and kisses her shoulder and says, “It’s ours. If you want it.”

Catra folds her hand over hers and turns her head to look at her, a glint shimmering in her eyes. “You... want to do this?”

Adora pulls out the key that’s been simmering in her pocket and holds it out to her. “I’ve wanted this for a long time, I just never knew how to ask you.” 

That drags a little huff out of Catra as she thumps her head over Adora’s shoulder. “So you just — went out and bought the house?” she asks incredulously. 

Adora smiles sheepishly and holds her hips when Catra turns to face her. “Brightmoon is letting us have any house of our choice. We can look for another one together if you don’t like this one. I just want to… have a home together. I want to paint the walls together and cook our own meals and assemble our own furniture and have our own couch.”

Catra doesn’t say anything, her smile growing soft and tender as she looks at her. She reaches up and cups Adora’s cheeks in her hands. 

“We don’t have to run anymore. From anything or anyone,” Adora whispers, leaning into her touch. She closes her eyes for a second and digs her nose into Catra’s palms, then opens them up to say, “Stay with me?”

“As if you don’t already know the answer to that,” Catra says, but her voice is hushed and endeared and outrageously warm. “You… should’ve just talked to me.” 

“I know.” Adora slides her hand up and down Catra’s waist, bringing her in closer. “But I saved us a few steps, huh?” 

“I want all the steps with you,” Catra mumbles quietly, picking at Adora’s collar as though trying to distract from her admission, but Adora latches right onto it and lets out a little noise that sounds like a whine and pulls her in for a kiss. Catra laughs into her lips and she feels something tight squeeze her heart as she kisses Catra here, in the room that’s meant to be theirs, in the house that’s meant to be their home. 

“The first thing we’re going to do is buy a fridge. And fill it with custard,” Catra declares very notably, and an unbidden chuckle travels through Adora’s chest and shakes through her shoulders like a looming riptide.

“Just wait until you try ice cream. And carrot cake. And brownies. And Razz’s apple pie, _ugh,_ ” Adora groans, already feeling her mouth water at just the thought.

Catra’s smile is heavily amused and hopelessly fond as she tilts her head and leans it over Adora’s forehead, humming softly. “I kinda can’t wait to try them all… you know,” she looks up at her and twirls a strand of Adora’s hair between her fingers nonchalantly, “with you.”

Adora strokes her cheek and gives her a small peck over her nose. “Then we start with apple pie.”

Catra lets out an adored sigh. “Then we start with apple pie. And maybe a bed and a couch. Or two.”

“ _Mm,_ you have yourself a deal.”

**Author's Note:**

> :D <3  
> [tumblr](https://moonheartened.tumblr.com/)


End file.
